<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Mist by LilithLucina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226222">Gentle Mist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLucina/pseuds/LilithLucina'>LilithLucina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentle Waters 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 700 Rewrite, Children, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Married Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLucina/pseuds/LilithLucina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto comes home from the Kage conference to the love of her genius family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentle Waters 2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/gifts">ThatDamnKennedyKid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First, yes, this is connected to the Gentle Waters series by ThatDamnKennedyKid.<br/>Second, I asked for permission to use title, format, etc.<br/>And third… please be nice, it's my first fanfic on this website and I apologize for misspelling, english is not my native language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto stood outside the door to her small house. It was still hard to believe, after all these years, that there was light peeking out from under the door. There were people waiting for her inside. People who loved her, wanted her, needed her. </p><p>Like she did each night, she got giddy inside. She grasped the handle and opened the door.</p>
<hr/><p>At last, it was done. Kaguya was defeated, peace returned to Ninja World and after another earth-shaking fight with Sasuke, Naruto even full-filled her promise to Sakura and brought the Uchiha heir back to Konoha. It might have been at the cost of her arm, but the blonde girl regretted nothing, even when Sakura pushed her aside to focus once again on Sasuke.</p><p>No, she had no regrets, yet she worried greatly over someone. Someone who rescued her and put his life at risk for her. Someone who would be dead by now if Sakura wouldn’t have been there to practise first aid with the help of Kurama’s Chakra. And it was still unsure if he would make it.</p><p>That is until Tenten arrives at the tent, where Naruto’s wounds got treated. The medic had just finished her bandages as the young weapon specialist barged in, fighting for air and tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Naruto… Neji…”</p><p>The young Kunoichi couldn’t get up fast enough, ignoring the disapproving yelling of the medic. She ran full speed to a tent on the other side of the medical camp-side, Tenten, even though very tired, right behind her. Naruto didn’t even announce herself, she just pushed the flap aside and stared at the scene before her.</p><p>A group of medics stood around a bed, while Lee stood at the end of it, heavily crying, though he tried to whip his tears away. As soon as the ninjas noticed Naruto, they stepped aside so she could look at an exhausted, but very much alive, Neji Hyuuga.</p><p>The young man slowly moved his head around to see a blond, young woman with tears in her eyes, yet a smile so bright, she rivalled the sun. Neji returned the smile, though he was very tired and in pain.</p><p>“Naruto…”</p><p>“About time you wake up, dattebayo!”</p>
<hr/><p>The road of recovery was a long one for the genius of the Hyuuga clan, since the attack damaged his spine. The doctors told him if it wasn’t for Sakura and Naruto, he would be dead and without Sakuras healing, his spine would be crushed and he would be bound to a wheel chair like Sensei Guy. Alas thanks to Kuramas Chakra the pink haired medic was able to repair a lot of damage.</p><p>Still, Neji needed to re-learn how to walk and it was still unsure if he could perform as a ninja again. It would be a very depressing time for him, if he wouldn’t have his friends to guide him through it. Lee and Tenten visited him every day and even though Lee’s talk about the power of youth was as over the top as ever, he found comfort in it. However his friends were often busy with the rebuild of Konoha like many others, yet even when they were away, he was never alone.</p><p>“Hey Neji! Look what I got us!”</p><p>Naruto walked in with her typical grin, holding up a basket full of fruits with her good arm.</p><p>“Mind to land me a hand? We can share.”</p><p>Neji smiled a bit at that sentiment.</p><p>“We both know you will eat the most of it.”</p><p>“Rude!” Naruto pouted, but still walked closer to his bed, setting the basket on the small table beside him.</p><p> The Hyuuga took a knife and grabbed an apple, starting to peal it for them.</p><p>“It’s okay, you know I don’t eat that much.”</p><p>A while it was silence between them but it wasn’t awkward. Naruto just sat down on his bed and watched him silently, while his hands where busy with the fruit. Neji, of course, noticed her gaze, already knowing the cause of her staring.</p><p>“How far along is your new arm?”</p><p>“Granny said, it won’t be long until it’s finished, but…”</p><p>Neji looked up to Naruto, seeing the conflict in her face. Gently he put the apple and knife down, before he reached for her shoulder where her real arm used to be, squeezing it gently. The young Hero looked at him, giving him a small smile, before putting her hand over his.</p><p>“It won’t be the same, Neji…“</p><p>“I know. But you will get through it. You always do. And… you know I will be here for you.”</p>
<hr/><p>By the time Kakashi was announced as the new Hokage, Neji was able to walk again, though he still needed crutches. The ceremony had just finished and Neji walked down the main street with Naruto, both of them on their way to the great feast in honour of the new Hokage.</p><p> “You don’t have to walk with me. You would get there much faster.”</p><p>“Nah, I don’t mind. Besides they don’t serve Ramen there! When I become Hokage, I swear, there will be Ramen!”</p><p>Naruto held up the bandaged new arm in the air, pointing at the sky while announcing her plans. She had joked it looked just like Neji’s arm when they were Genin and that they could go in a partner-look. A statement that made the young man blush slightly, yet he had pushed it down quickly. It was a silly thought anyway…</p>
<hr/><p>Six months later Neji was training with Hiashi, when Hinata came to them with an unexpected guest.</p><p>“Naruto?”</p><p>“Hello!” </p><p>The young man was surprised to see her here at the Hyuuga estate. Though she was friends with Hinata, she had never visited before.</p><p>“Naruto, what a surprise. Is there something we can help you with?”</p><p>Hiashi has developed a deep respect for the blonde Kunoichi, though he still could barely handle her loud personality when it came to negotiations at the Hokage office. She was very passionate to end the circle of the Hyuuga clan’s practice to use the branch families as servants and even though she had Hinata, Hiashi, Neji and Kakashi on her side, the eldest were hard to convince.</p><p>A fact that frustrated her beyond measure, but an invitation to Ramen from Neji always cheered her up.</p><p>“Actually I wanted to ask Neji if he wants to train with me, but if he is too busy-“</p><p>“No!”</p><p>He was slightly surprised over his sudden outburst and Hiashi’s knowing smile paired with Hinatas small giggling didn’t help to lower his embarrassment. Luckily Naruto didn’t seem to notice and showed her typical smile.</p><p>“Great! Shall we go to the Training Grounds?”</p><p>“Nonsense, you two can stay here. You are always welcome here, Naruto.”</p><p>Hiashi gave her a respectful nod and even though she was clearly surprised, Naruto seemed really happy about his invitation. As he walked by Neji, he whispered to him.</p><p>“I have a feeling we will see her here quite often.”</p>
<hr/><p>The older Hyuuga was right, Naruto came over almost daily to the point where she stayed over for dinner and sometimes even stayed overnight. She seemed to get more integrated into the household which made it hard for Neji to deny certain feelings towards the blonde woman.</p><p>It also didn’t help that she spent much time with him, even when they weren’t training. Naruto even joined him for meditations, which seemed off, considering Naruto always looked for action and fast progress. So one day Neji asked her about it.</p><p>“While I was training at Mount Myōboku I often meditated, so I could learn to balance natural energy with my chakra. It kinda became a habit later and next to you, I seem to focus even better.”</p><p>That brought a blush to Neji’s face and he tried to avoid her gaze.</p><p>“Why… is that so?”</p><p>He couldn’t see her tender smile, when she answered.</p><p>“I really like spending time with you.”</p>
<hr/><p>After a long mission Neji returned in the late afternoon, when he heard noises from the kitchen. Assuming it was Hinata he walked there to ask if he could be of assistance, but was taken aback when he saw Naruto there. She was so focused on her cooking, it took her a second to notice Neji at the door frame, staring at her.</p><p>“Just in time, Neji! Dinner is almost ready!”</p><p>Her words seem to wake him from his frozen state.</p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you here.”</p><p>“Well, I knew you would come back today and wanted to surprise you.”</p><p>The smile she gave him made his heart skip a beat and even though he could feel his cheeks heat up a bit, he returned her smile.</p><p>“I see. It’s… a pleasant surprise.”</p><p>He walked over to her to see what she was cooking and couldn’t hide his excited smile when he saw it was herring soba. Naruto giggled a bit over his expression and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, which caught him off guard.</p><p>“I knew it would make you happy.”</p><p>He was happy indeed, for different reasons though.</p>
<hr/><p>After this evening Naruto seemed to have moved in his part of the Hyuuga compound. More of her typical orange made its way into his wardrobe, a second toothbrush appeared in his bathroom and new plants bloomed on his terrace. </p><p>It was a flowing process, but Naruto became a constant in his daily life. They ate together, trained together and even got groceries together. No matter what he did, if it was writing a report or enjoying his tea on the terrace, Naruto was there with a sunny smile. At this point he couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore.</p><p>She saw everything of him, his smiles and his frustrations, his emotions he tried to hide behind his cool and controlled demeanour. She made him laugh, encouraged him when he needed it, listened when Lee and Sensei Guy were too much for him again and he did the same for her. He was there when she tried to cover up how much Sakura’s ignorance truly hurt her, listened when she ranted about Sasuke and build her up when frustration over the stubborn heads of the Hyuuga Clan became too much.</p><p>At the moment Neji combed through her long hair to help her relax after a long day of Hokage Training. Kakashi was eager to let Naruto take over as Hokage, but there was still a lot to learn about politics and history, which often gave her a headache. Neji tried to help her as much as possible between his missions, but she had to do most of it on her own.</p><p>While he combed through her blonde locks, he noticed that Naruto had fallen asleep on the stool she was sitting on. A slight smile tucked at his lips, when he put the brush aside and picked her up like a bride. He carried her over to his bed and gently laid her down, before laying down next to her. His hand reached for her face, gently stroking over her cheek, before his fingers started to play with her hair.</p><p>“Sleep well, my sun…”</p>
<hr/><p>Today was the Rinne Festival and Neji payed a visit to his father’s and mother’s grave to pay his respects and pray for their blessings. Naruto had asked to join him, so they both stood there in the snow, praying.</p><p><em>“I have to ask for something.”</em> She had told him, but he wasn’t sure what she could mean.</p><p>When they were finished, they turned to leave the graveyard, when Neji finally asked.</p><p>“What were you asking for?”</p><p>“I thought, its bad luck to ask about prayers?”</p><p>“I thought, you don’t believe in luck or destiny.”</p><p>Naruto laughed a bit before she turned her gaze towards the sky, watching the snow fall.</p><p>“I asked for their blessing.”</p><p>“Their blessing?”</p><p>“To be with you. To become a part of your family.”</p><p>There was a short silence, where Neji reached for her bandaged hand and held it, squeezing it slightly. Naruto looked at him to see him smile lovingly at her.</p><p>“You already are.”</p><p>“And you? What did you ask for?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>“I just told them I have finally found the love of my life.”</p><p>His hand gently held her cheek, when he leaned down to her, capturing her lips in a tender and sweet kiss.</p>
<hr/><p>“Mommy!”</p><p>Naruto dropped down on her knees to catch the two little whirlwinds in her arms. “My sweet babies!” She kissed both her children on their foreheads, free of any cursed seals. “How was your day Yukina and Arata?”</p><p>“Good!” The boy said with blond, long hair, which was tied to a low ponytail, and white eyes, typical for the Byakugan. “Dad trained with us the Gentle Fist style!” The girl, his twin sister, exclaimed next to him, the same white eyes as her brother, but she had dark brown hair which she wore in piggy tails. “And we both got accepted in the academy today!” The twins announced at the same time, proud grins on their faces, similar to their mother’s.</p><p>“Really?” Naruto couldn’t recall it coming across her desk. Shikamaru wouldn’t forget to show it to her, would he? “When did you find out about this?”</p><p>“The letter arrived a few hours ago.”</p><p>The twins turned their eyes to their father, who stood at the doorframe to the living room, a soft smile on his face. He wore dark grey shorts and a white T-Shirt, his forehead uncovered and showing the cursed seal. Neji didn’t hide anything from his family.</p><p>“Shikamaru will probably let you sign it in the morning.”</p><p>He walked over to his wife, who stood up, carrying both children on her arms.</p><p>“Welcome home, my sun.”</p><p>Neji gently kissed her lips, causing Yukina to giggle, but Arata made it sound like he was puking. Naruto just smiled tenderly at her husband.</p><p>“It’s good to be home, though I think we should go out tonight to celebrate! What do you guys want?”</p><p>“Ramen!” Both kids exclaimed excited.</p><p>Neji chuckled. “Alright, just let me change and grab some money.”</p><p>While he left the room, Arata tugged his mother’s mantle. “Mommy, can we show you our Gentle Fist Style while we wait for Dad?”</p><p>“Sure! Let’s go outside and train a bit!”</p>
<hr/><p>“They are geniuses, just like you.”</p><p>Neji looked at her, his head resting on her shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her middle. They watched their children sleep in their beds, the moonlight reflected on their fair Skin, highlighting their whisker marks.</p><p>“I think, they are more like you. They learn by doing and never give up.”</p><p>“But they are seven and already in the academy. They clearly take after you in that regard.”</p><p>He gently kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Then they take after both of us.”</p><p>Naruto hummed pleased and leaned against him, her hands finding his and holding them, while he gently left small kisses along her neck.</p><p>“Thank you, Neji.” She whispered in the silence.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For loving me. For giving me a family.”</p><p>Neji turned her in his arms and leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep into her blue eyes.</p><p> “I should be thanking you. You freed me, love me and gave me a family. You protected our children and many others from the cursed seal by forbidding the practice.”</p><p>He took her face between his hands and kissed her, long and tenderly.</p><p>“I love you, Naruto. More than I can say with words.”</p><p>“I love you too, Neji.”</p><p>She leaned in for another kiss and when she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his, a cheeky grin on her lips.</p><p>“Hey, how about… we give Arata and Yukina a sibling?”</p><p>As she got picked up by Neji and carried to bed, she already had her answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Yukina" means "hopeful" in Japanese and "Arata" means "newness/freshness" in Japanese.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>